Trapped in the Lion's Den
by lovewriting18
Summary: Percy Weasley finds himself stuck in an abusive relationship and has nowhere to turn. He's pushed away all his friends, been forced to quit his job and he's been completely isolated from his family. Will he ever find an opportunity to escape? Abuse! Male/Male! Dark!Oliver! Rated M for a reason in future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! So, here's a new story I came up with. It's male/male and later chapters are going to have abuse, so if any of that makes you uncomfortable, just hit the back button. Also, this is my first abuse story, so please be nice! Constructive criticism is always welcome! :)**

**About the story: Alright, so the first few chapters are going to be the progression up to the abuse actually happening. For example, this first chapter is going to take place during Percy Weasley's first and second year, the next chapter will have the next two years, etc. After Percy's seventh year I'll be writing in present day. So I apologize if it seems a little choppy, but I promise there will be more flow after the first few chapters. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
**

* * *

**First Year:**

"It's just us two now."

Two boys stand in the Great Hall, watching a girl get sorted. One of them has a mop of light brown hair on his head, and is shaking with excitement. His brown eyes are bright and a crooked smile is stretched across his face. The boy next to him picks at his worn robe. His curly, red hair is cut short. He wears horn-rimmed glasses that are too big for his face, and they cause his blue eyes to seem larger than usual. He looks at the shaking boy next to him and nods.

"Hufflepuff!"

The girl jumps off the stool and hurries to her table.

"Percy Weasley." McGonagall says.

"Good luck." the shaking boy says, giving the red head a little push in the shoulders.

The red head swallows hard and walks up to the stool. He sits on it and crosses his arms in hopes to stop them from trembling. McGonagall places the hat on his head.

"Hmmm...another Weasley? Let's have a look here...you're smart. Yes, you're smart. You know a lot and you want to know more. Ravenclaw would do you well. You're also ambitious, I see. You'll stop at nothing to succeed. You could do great things in Slytherin. Yes...there's some loyalty, yes...and there's your bravery. Lots of bravery...maybe Gryffindor, but I still think Ravenclaw or Slytherin would do you well..."

Percy looks out at the sea of students. Bill and Charlie wave at him from their table. _Not Slytherin or Ravenclaw. Please put me in Gryffindor with my brothers._

"Are you sure? Your ambition burns more than your bravery, that I am certain of."

_I don't care. I need to be in Gryffindor with my family. I need to make them proud._

"Maybe I'm wrong. It takes a lot of bravery to make sacrifices in order to please someone else. Gryffindor!"

Percy smiles and hurries to join his brothers. He sits next to Bill.

"Did I look nervous?" he asks.

Bill laughs, "A bit, but it's over now. I'm just glad you were sorted here. I was starting to think there'd be no Gryffindor boys."

He gives Percy a side hug and they turn to watch the last sorting.

"Oliver Wood."

The last boy runs to the stool and sits on it so fast it jostles. McGonagall places the hat on his head.

"Your mind is going a mile a minute! Let's see what I can pull out. Ambition, yes. You aren't too smart...academics isn't your strong suit. Definitely not Ravenclaw. Your loyalty is there, but it isn't quite as strong as your ambition. Possibly Slytherin. Your bravery...yes...there it is. You are fearless. You won't let anything scare you. You will fight until everything is where it should be. Yes...I know where you should go. Gryffindor!"

Oliver grins and runs to the Gryffindor table, sitting next to Percy.

"Congratulations, both of you." Charlie says, shaking Oliver's hand.

Oliver smiles and turns to listen to the Headmaster.

"Yes, yes. Congratulations to everyone! Now, let the feast begin!" Dumbledore announces.

The plates fill with food, and Oliver fills his plate quickly. He scoots closer to Percy and their hips touch. Percy looks at him with wide eyes and scoots closer to Bill.

"You gonna eat, Perce?" Charlie asks.

Percy nods and puts some food on his plate.

"Is that all you're gonna eat? You should eat more! My mum says to eat more than you can. She doesn't believe in being full. She wants me to grow up to be big and strong! I'm gonna be a professional Quidditch player, so I need to eat a lot." Oliver says.

Percy gives him a small smile before returning to his food.

"So, are you brothers? You all look alike! It must be cool to have brothers. I'm an only child. Mum wanted more, but after seeing how much energy I have, she says she's glad she didn't have more! Her luck they would've been just like me! Your hair is so red! My mum's hair is red. It's a really dark red though, not like yours."

Charlie laughs at Percy's shocked expression.

Oliver pokes Percy in the shoulder, "You don't talk much. Mum also says that talking a lot is a good thing. It keeps people interested. It also helps you build up your vocabulary. She also says..."

Percy looks at Bill, "Can we switch?"

Bill shakes his head, "He's trying to be nice, Perce. And you're the only two Gryffindor first years. You'll be spending the next seven years with him. Give him a chance."

"But he's weird...and he won't stop talking!"

"Percy, give him a chance. Who knows, maybe he'll grow on you."

Percy glares at Bill before turning back to Oliver. He grimaces as Oliver shoves a large quantity of food in his mouth, some of it spilling out.

"So, Oliver...d-do you like to r-read?" he asks.

Oliver grins, "Nope! I hate it. There's only one book that I'll read, and it's my favorite book!"

"What book?"

"_Quidditch Through The Ages._ It's a fantastic read! Do you like Quidditch?"

"Well, a little."

"I love it! It's my favorite thing about the Wizarding World! Do you play?"

"No."

"Aw! But it's so much fun! I'm going to try out for the team. Dad says I've got natural talent!"

Percy shrugs, "Great."

"Anyway, I think we should be friends."

"Um..."

"We're the only two in our year! It'll be just like me having a brother! We'll have so much fun! We can play games all night long and we only have to share with each other! We'll be the greatest of friends! What do you say?"

Percy looks at the wide smile on Oliver's face.

"Um, okay."

"Great!" Oliver throws his arms around him and squeezes him tightly.

**Second Year:**

Oliver walks into their dorm and pulls off his Quidditch gear. Percy scrunches his nose at the smell.

"How was practice?" he asks.

Oliver grins, "Great! I love getting sweaty!"

"That's gross."

"It's fun."

"Anyway, after your shower, do you wanna do something together?"

"Actually, I'm gonna take a quick shower and then go meet up with Charlie. We're going to talk Quidditch strategies."

"But you've hung out with him all week, and the week before. We haven't talked or played or anything in weeks, Oliver. Ever since you joined the team, we haven't spent much time together."

"So? It's Quidditch, Percy. Besides, Charlie's so cool! He considers me a friend, Perce! Me! A second year! Friends with Charlie Weasley! I gotta get going. See you!"

Percy sighs as Oliver hurries away. He grabs a few books and supplies before leaving his dorm.

"Where are you off to?" Bill asks when he walks into the common room.

"Library." Percy says, "I've got some stuff to start on."

"Have fun."

"Thanks."

Percy walks to the library and finds it full. He looks around for an empty table, but finds none. He walks over to one with an empty chair.

"Excuse me."

A girl with long, sandy hair smiles up at him, "Yes?"

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Go ahead."

Percy sits across from her and opens his book.

"We're in the same Transfiguration class."

He looks at the girl, "We are?"

"Yes. Gryffindor's with Ravenclaw. I'm Penelope Clearwater. You can call me Penny if you'd like."

"I'm Percy Weasley. Just Percy."

Penelope smiles, "Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"So, what are you working on?"

"An essay for Potions."

"The one about the Swelling Solution?"

Percy looks at the boy next to him, "Yes."

"Me too. I don't quite understand it."

"Oh, it's actually quite simple."

The boy smiles and brushes his dark hair out of his gray eyes, "Would you mind helping me?"

"No, I'd be glad to."

"Thanks. I'm Miles Bletchley, by the way."

"Nice to meet you."

"Why don't we work on the essay together? I've only just started mine." Penelope says.

Miles nods, "That's fine with me. Three heads are better than one."

Percy smiles, "Okay."

* * *

"Hey, Ol, do you wanna see what Bill bought me at Hogsmeade?" Percy asks.

Oliver rubs his face, "Not now, Perce. I'm going with Charlie and some of the other team to the pitch. We're gonna race on our brooms."

"Okay. We just haven't had a good conversation or something in a couple months."

"We can talk later, okay? But this is really important. See you."

Percy sighs. He packs up the sweets Bill bought him and grabs his bag. He leaves the common room and heads to the library. Penny waves him over.

"Hi Percy." she says.

"Hello. How are you?"

"I'm great. You?"

"Alright. Would you like a sugar quill? My brother bought me a few."

"Sure."

Percy hands her the quill and she chews on it. He looks up when Miles sits next to Penny and a girl sits next to Percy.

"Hey, Percy. Penny." Miles says, "This is Adrienne. She's a second year in my house."

Penny smiles, "Hi, I'm Penny."

Adrienne smiles slightly, "Hi. A bit strange for a Slytherin to be working with a Gryffindor and a Muggleborn, isn't it Miles?"

Miles shrugs, "We're all here for the same reason. Good marks. We might as well work together."

"I guess. So, how about that sixteen inch Charms essay?"

Percy nods, "I've already started it."

"Me too." Penny says, "But I'm so confused."

"Charms is my best subject. I can help clarify for you, if you'd like?" Adrienne smiles.

"That'd be great."

Percy pulls out his book and parchment.

"Oh, here, before we start. You two want a sugar quill?" he holds out two quills to Miles and Adrienne.

Miles grins, "I love these things! Thanks, mate."

Adrienne takes hers, "Thank you, Percy."

Percy smiles, "Just trying to be a good friend."

**So, what do we all think? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's chapter two! I hope you all like it! :D  
**

* * *

**Third Year:**

"Fred! George! What do you think you're doing?"

Percy glares at the twins.

"Why would you think we're up to something?" one of them asks.

"Because you're acting suspicious. George, what's in your robe?"

George closes his robe even more, "Nothing."

"I can clearly see something in your robe. What is it?"

"Um..."

Percy rolls his eyes and opens his mouth to say something when suddenly he finds himself on the floor. Fred and George laugh as they run away. Percy picks himself up and hurries after them.

He finds them in the courtyard. They're standing behind a bench filled with sixth year Hufflepuffs. Percy watches in horror as George pulls a phial out of his robe and pours its contents on one of the robes. They run away and Percy walks over to the Hufflepuffs. His eyes widen as he watches the robe turn pink and begin to shrink.

"Excuse me." he says.

They look up at him.

"Um, you're robe...it's..."

The Hufflepuff furrows his brow and turns around.

"Bloody Hell!"

"Simon! Take it off!"

He takes off his robe and holds it away from him until he holds a bright pink robe small enough to fit a doll. He looks at Percy.

"What did you do to my robe?"

"N-nothing. I-I can explain! It was m-my bro-brothers!"

"All I see around here is you. Why are you stuttering? Guilty of something?"

"N-no!"

"Sure you aren't."

Percy closes his eyes as he's pushed to the floor. He cries out when a fist hits his face.

"Leave him alone, Simon. He's not worth it."

Simon kicks Percy in the back, "That'll teach you to mess with my stuff. Get out of my sight."

Percy scrambles to his feet and runs out of the courtyard. He walks through the corridor, rubbing his arm and blinking away tears.

"Hey, Perce!"

He looks up at Oliver.

"I was just with Charlie-" Oliver's smile falls from his face, "What...what happened?"

Percy shakes his head, "I-it's nothing."

"That bruise on your face isn't nothing, Percy. And you're glasses are broken. What happened?"

"It was just some Hufflepuf. He thought I messed with his robe, but I didn't. It's no big deal. Pomfrey can help me."

"Who's this Hufflepuff?"

"I don't know. He's in the courtyard."

"Come on."

"Where?"

"Just come with me."

Percy follows Oliver back to the courtyard. The Hufflepuffs are still sitting on their bench, trying to fix the robe.

"Oliver, I don't think this is a good idea." Percy says.

"Hey!" Oliver yells, "Are you the prick that roughed up my friend?"

One of the Hufflepuffs stands up, "So what if I am?"

"I'm just gonna say that's pretty low of you. What are you? A fifth year?"

"Sixth."

"That's pretty low of you, picking on a third year like that. I mean, I guess if you're not man enough to pick on someone your own size, then I guess it's okay."

"What? I'm more of a man than you are, shrimp! He ruined my robe!"

"Are you sure?"

Oliver points at the small, pink robe in the Hufflepuff's hand. It was slowly growing back to it's original size and the pink was fading into black.

"It looks like a perfectly normal robe to me." Oliver says.

"What...how..."

"I don't care how your robe came to be that way, but clearly it wasn't ruined. It's back to normal. Now, I think you owe my friend an apology."

"Ha! In your dreams. He still ruined it in the first place."

Oliver shrugs, "Fine. Be that way. Let's go, Perce."

They start to walk away when Oliver turns and before Percy can register what's happening, the Hufflepuff is on the floor rubbing his jaw and Oliver's shaking out his fist.

"Next time, I think you should just apologize. And I'm not a shrimp. Come on, Perce. Let's go to Pomfrey."

They walk out of the courtyard.

"What a prick. So, who messed with his robe?" Oliver asks.

"Fred and George. I tried to stop them, but they're too fast."

"Really? Aren't they first years?"

"Yep."

"I'm kind of impressed. Anyway, that guy deserved the pink robe. He's too prissy to take on someone like Charlie, or me for that matter."

"You know, you didn't have to do that." Percy says.

"I know. Hey, you're my friend. I look out for you, and you look out for me." Oliver swings his arm over his shoulder, "That's what friends are for, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Now, let's take you to Pomfrey and then we'll go round up the twins."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

**Fourth Year:**

"Mr. Wood, come see me for a moment."

Oliver shrugs at Percy and walks to McGonagall's desk.

"Where's your essay?" she asks.

"My essay?"

"Yes. The one that was due last class. Where is it?"

"Oh, professor, I haven't done it yet."

"Well, why not?"

"I've been busy with Quidditch and-"

"Quidditch is not an excuse, Mr. Wood. Turn in that essay soon, and the assignment I assigned today, or I will pull you from the team."

"Professor!"

"Get your work in."

Oliver sighs and walks out of the classroom. Percy falls in step beside him.

"You didn't have to wait, Perce." he says.

Percy shrugs, "What did McGonagall want?"

"I'm falling behind and she threatened to pull me off the team."

"Really? How far behind are you?"

"Just a couple assignments. I don't have time for all these classes! Snape's hounding me, and I haven't done two essays for Flitwick. I failed that History test. I don't know what to do! I can't be pulled off the team!"

"Well, I can help you, if you'd like."

"You have your own work."

"Well, we can work on things together, and I've already finished the assignments that were already turned in. I can at least help you start everything."

Oliver smiles, "Thanks, Percy."

"Don't mention it. What are friends for?"

* * *

That night, Oliver and Percy lie sprawled on the floor of their room, books and parchment spread around them.

Oliver scrawls quickly on a parchment, "My hand's cramping, Percy."

"Well, don't stop now! You've only got one more inch."

Oliver groans and continues scrawling. Finally he drops his quill and spreads his fingers.

"There we go. Thirteen inches. Done."

"Let me see."

Oliver hands Percy the parchment. He cracks his fingers while Percy quickly skims it.

"I'd say it's at least deserving of an A. Flitwick should be happy."

"Great. One essay down, a bunch more to go."

"We should take a little break. I think it's almost time for dinner."

"Alright. Thank you again, Perce. This means a lot to me."

Percy smiles, "Don't mention it. Now, I'm curious, why are you so far behind?"

"Fred and George constantly follow me around. They're really cool and all, but I can understand why you get so annoyed. They don't understand that I have other things I need to do."

"They can be a bit much. They love you though."

"What?"

"Not in a weird way or anything. They look up to you. You're like another brother to them. You're special to them."

"I never thought about it that way."

Percy smiles and they sit in silence for a moment.

Oliver picks at his sweater, "Hey, Perce?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"Don't tell anyone, please."

_This must be serious._ "I would never tell anyone."

"Alright. Well, there's also another reason I'm so far behind, and it has nothing to do with Quidditch."

"Well, what is it?"

"I try to sit and do my work when I can, but my mind always wanders. I can't stop thinking...it's complicated, because I don't know-well, I guess I do know-"

"What is it, Ol?"

Oliver looks up at him, "I-I think I'm gay, Perce."

Percy blinks, "Oh?"

"Yeah, I can't stop thinking about guys. And this is so awkward, but a few weeks ago, we were in the locker room showering, and Charlie was right there and seeing him, I just, I dunno...I enjoyed seeing him more than a girl."

"Um, I, well, I don't know what to say."

"I don't fancy Charlie or anything like that, but I'm just saying seeing your brother in the shower...I can't stop thinking about other guys. I try so hard to think about girls, but I can't. They don't make me feel the way that guys do. I often find myself day dreaming when I should be working instead. I don't know why."

"Well, do you like this feeling thinking about guys gives you?"

Oliver smiles, "Yeah, I do. It just feels, right. You won't tell anyone?"

"Of course not. Fred and George might, but not me."

"Thank you. Now, we should get to dinner."

They stand and Percy heads to the door.

"Perce?"

"Hmm?"

Oliver pulls him into a hug, "Thank you for understanding. I knew you'd be the only person who would."

Percy smiles and hugs him back, "Thank you for telling me. I'm flattered that you think that highly of me."

"Well, you're my best friend. Who else would I tell?"

Percy's mouth drops as he watches Oliver walk out of the dorm. _Best friend? Wow..._

**And their friendship continues to grow...next chapter will be up in about a week! Let me know what you all think! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here is chapter three. Two more of these Hogwarts chapters and then we'll be on to the present day. :)  
**

* * *

**Fifth Year:**

"Hey Percy!"

Percy smiles when Penelope walks over to him. She gives him a tight hug.

"You wanna go to the library with me? We can work on homework together."

Oliver rolls his eyes as she bats her large, brown eyes at Percy.

"Sure. See you around, Oliver." Percy says.

Penny grabs his hand and pulls him out of the Great Hall. Oliver glares at her.

"Ol? You okay?"

"Yep."

"Really? You're glaring at the door and your fork is jammed into the table."

Oliver looks at his fork. He pulls it out and looks at Alicia.

"I'm fine. Just a little tense. I need to go."

He gets up from the table and hurries to the library. He stops in the doorway and searches the nearly empty tables for Percy. He sees him at a table near the back. Penelope's sitting next to him, twirling her hair. She giggles at something Percy says, causing him to blush. Her hand lightly rests on top of his. To Oliver's surprise, Percy locks their fingers before pulling his hand away. _I don't like that girl...Lunch is one of the few times I get to see Percy now that I'm Captain and he's a Prefect. How dare she take him from me. He's my friend, not hers_.

Oliver hurries to Gryffindor house. He ignores everyone in the common room and storms upstairs to his room. He kicks the door shut and sits on his bed. _My time with Percy is precious. __I need to get her away from him. I need to keep them all away from him.  
_

* * *

Percy walks into his dorm about an hour later. He finds Oliver lying on his bed.

"Ol? You asleep?" he asks.

"No. I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Well...it's about, never mind."

Percy sits on the edge of Oliver's bed, "What is it?"

"It's about Penelope, Perce."

"What about her?"

"I noticed when you went off with her today, she seemed a little touchy."

"Well, I guess so. I mean, I think she likes me. I kinda like her too, actually. I was thinking about maybe asking her out to Hogsmeade next weekend."

_Hogsmeade? We always go together..._Oliver thinks.

"Do you think I should just be blunt about it? Or maybe a little subtle? Should we go as friends? What do you think, Ol?" he asks.

"I don't think so." Oliver says.

"Really? Why not? She's perfect for me. We're both studious and she is really quite pretty."

"Here's the thing, Percy. She's a fake."

"What?"

"I heard from a few Ravenclaws that she's already got a boyfriend."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. He's some muggle she knows, and she uses the fact that he's a muggle to cheat on him. He can't come to Hogwarts, so he'll never know. You wouldn't be the first one."

"Really? Who told you this?"

"I don't remember their names...you know how bad I am with names. But, yeah. She isn't very loyal to this guy."

"That's...terrible."

"Exactly. I thought you should know since you've taken a liking to her. I just don't want you to get hurt or something."

"I thought she was better than that. Thank you for telling me, Oliver."

"Of course."

Percy looks at the floor "Do you by any chance know who else she's seen?"

"I'm not sure how accurate this is, but a few of the Ravenclaws on Quidditch told me that she's been with every Ravenclaw seventh year; she was with that Slytherin you sometimes work with."

"Bletchley?"

"Yeah. And get this, I think he was the first. From what I've heard, he knew that she was cheating, but he went along with it."

"Really? I thought he was one of the decent Slytherins."

"Me too."

"You know, now that you mention it, he has been giving her strange looks lately. I could never figure out why, but maybe this explains it."

"Maybe. She's also been pretty, well, sexual with a lot of the prefects."

"Sexual? She's fifteen!"

"I know! I'm shocked, too! I think I heard that she had a threesome once...yeah, that's right. Prefects bathroom. I remember hearing someone talk about it in the courtyard. Some guy was bragging."

Percy puts his head in his hands, "I thought I knew who all these people were..."

Oliver sits up and puts his arm around Percy, "I'm sorry, Perce. Sometimes people can be misleading."

"I thought they were my friends, but I would never be friends with these kind of people. They're liars and cheaters."

"I know. You're better than that. They're all liars driven by their hormones. You've got yourself under control."

"I thought I knew them...I really like her, Ol."

"I'm so sorry. I'm here for you if you want a shoulder to cry on. I'll always be here for you. I'd never mislead you like that. I promise."

Percy rests his head on Oliver's shoulder and allows the tears to spill. He misses the fingers crossed behind Oliver's back.

**Sixth Year:**

Percy sits in an empty corridor, his head buried in his arms.

"Why? Why did it have to be my sister!?"

He allows a sob to rack his body. He doesn't hear when someone walks over to him, or when that person sits next to him.

"I'm sorry Gin...so sorry..."

"Weasley."

Percy looks up, his eyes brimming with tears, "Flint? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in your dorm."

"I could ask you the same."

"I just...I can't go back. You should go though, before you get in trouble."

Marcus Flint puts a tentative hand on Percy's shoulder. Percy tenses.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"I...I don't know." Marcus says, "I heard someone so I came to investigate. I was ready to hex you, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it."

"You want to make fun of me instead."

"Surprisingly, no. I never even thought about that."

Percy doesn't say anything as more tears pour from his face. He tries to wipe them away with his sleeve.

"Listen, Weasley, it'll be okay. Whatever it is...your sister, she'll be okay."

"How do you know?"

"Because being a Pureblood Slytherin, I've spent many nights awake wondering if my family or friends were okay. Every morning I'd wake up and they'd be okay. They're always okay. Your sister will be okay as long as you hope she is."

"Really? You think she'll be okay? She's in the Chamber of Secrets! A monster took her! She's probably already dead!"

"You don't know that."

"And you know her fate? How would you know?"

"I don't. I just know that you can't give up hope. That's all you have right now. Don't let it go."

Percy looks up at Marcus and studies him for a moment. His dark eyes are full of sincerity, and there's a small smile on his lips. It seems out of place on that face, but for Percy, it just works. He wipes his tears.

"Thank you."

* * *

"I'm going to go to the loo." Percy quickly rolls up a piece of parchment and walks out.

Oliver watches him until the door closes. He looks at the parchment Percy had rolled up before leaving. _He wouldn't tell me what it was...just a quick peek. That shouldn't hurt._ Oliver unrolls the parchment and his eyes widen.

**_I don't usually keep a journal, but I just need to write out my feelings. I'm confused...the other day my sister was taken into the Chamber. She's alright now, thanks to my little brother and Harry. I was upset when she was taken. I couldn't go to the common room. I wanted to comfort my brothers, but how could I comfort them when I wasn't strong enough to comfort myself? I wanted to talk to Oliver about it, but he wasn't there. I think we was at the pitch or something. I don't know. But I couldn't find him. I needed him but I couldn't find him. I thought I was going to have to go through this alone, but then he helped me. He was so sweet to me. We ending up talking for a bit after and he comforted me while I cried. I barely know him but I just poured my heart out to him. He was very understanding and he reminded me to be hopeful that Ginny would turn out okay. If it wasn't for him...I don't know what I would've done. I'm just glad he showed up when he did. You know, he and I shared something special that night. I've never felt this way before...Penny never made me feel that way. No one has. He and I connected. I don't know what to make of it...all I know is that we shared something that night._**

Oliver grips the parchement tightly and it starts to wrinkle. He quickly rolls it back up and paces. _Who is _he_? Is he trying to steal Percy from me? No...I won't let him._

The door opens and Percy walks in. He quirks a brow at Oliver.

"You alright?"

"Perce, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Are you gay?"

"Um, wow, you get right to the point."

"Just answer the question."

"Um, well, I don't know. Maybe. I still find girls to be quite attractive. But there a few guys that I've thought about a little different than I noramlly do. Why do you want to know so bad?"

"Sorry. I know I probably seem a little pushy right now, but I have something I want to tell you," Oliver takes his hands, "Percy...we've known each other for six years. I know we're very different, but we're also compatible. I think that you're the one for me."

"What are you saying?"

"I know you aren't sure if you're gay, but I love you, Percy."

"I love you too, Ol."

"No, I'm in love with you."

Percy's mouth drops.

"You're joking." he says.

Oliver smiles and strokes Percy's cheek. Percy's face tingles and his stomach suddenly feels full of butterflies.

"I love you." Oliver whispers.

"Really?" Percy asks.

"Really."

_No one's ever said that to me before! Do I love Oliver? Of course I do...how could I not? We've only spent the last six years together._ A smile small spreads on Percy's face, "I-I love you too."

**There's a thin line between love and obsession...let me know what you all think. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello hello! Here's chapter four! Just a heads up, I start school on Monday (boooooo) so I'm not sure when my updates will be. I'll try to make them regular but if I can't, that's the reason. Thanks for reading! :)  
**

* * *

**Seventh Year:**

"Hi Percy!"

Oliver glares as Hermione Granger flashes Percy a bright smile from across the corridor. She waves and nearly drops her handful of books. Percy stops to talk with her. _I don't get what he sees in that girl...she isn't pretty. Her hair is tangly and bushy, she doesn't wear makeup...all she does is read._ Oliver thinks as he shakes his head.

"How are you, Percy?" she asks.

"Great. Yourself?"

"A little stressed with all these classes. There's so many interesting ones!"

"Oh, I know. I always had a hard time choosing."

Oliver yawns, "Boring."

Percy looks at him, "What?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing."

Percy shrugs and turns back to Hermione. They chat for a few more minutes before Hermione excuses herself.

"It's about time." Oliver says.

He grabs Percy's arm and pulls him along the corridor.

"That was a little rude, don't you think?" Percy asks.

"So?"

"So? She's my friend, Oliver. She looks up to me and expects me to guide her."

"Alright. I'm sorry. I'm just a little tired today."

"Well, okay. Really quick, I need to use the loo before we go to the lake. I'll be right out."

Percy turns to the bathroom and stops when Oliver steps on the back of his robe from walking right behind him.

"Do you have to go too?" he asks.

Oliver shakes his head.

"I can go to the bathroom by myself, Oliver. We aren't girls."

Oliver hesitates before smiling, "Alright. I'll wait out here."

Percy nods and walks inside. He does his business and washes his hands.

"Hey, Weasley."

He glances up and through the mirror sees Marcus Flint.

"Oh, hey Flint."

Marcus stands at the sink next to Percy and washes his hands.

"So, you and Wood have been awfully close this year." he says.

"And?"

"You seem too close. Literally. I swear you two are always touching. Do you spend time with anyone other than Wood?"

"Yes."

"Besides your siblings?"

Percy thinks for a moment, "Well, no, not really."

"Bletchely told me you two would study in the library together for years and then one day you just stopped joining him."

"I got busy. And besides, it's his fault."

"What? How? No, I don't care about that. Is Wood your only friend?"

"No!"

Marcus cocks a brow, "Weasley."

"Well, so what if he is. I'd rather have one lifelong friend than a bunch of friends I won't talk to after Hogwarts."

"Weasley, listen to me. I've been watching you two this year. I don't like that Wood's your only friend. You two are always together. You eat together, he escorts you to all your classes, you watch him practice Quidditch, and he'll even sit with you in the Library. I'll bet your rounds are the only alone time you have."

"You've been watching me? That's kind of creepy, don't you think?"

"Not in a stalker way. I just see you around school and I've noticed a few things."

"Like what?"

"Like how annoyed you are with him sometimes. Believe me, I know what your annoyed face looks like. You get annoyed when Wood comes out of nowhere and sits with you in the library or in the courtyard or something."

"So?"

"So, I think you should really start thinking about this friendship between you two and maybe consider putting it to an end before something bad happens."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm just saying that I think Wood is being a little controlling and possibly a little obsessive. It's only a matter of time before he turns and really hurts you. You'll have no where to go because he's the only one you spend time with, whether or not it's happily."

"You're crazy! Oliver would never do anything to hurt me!"

"Don't be thick, Weasley. You have no other friends! You're really defensive about him! I've seen this before with people in my own house. I've seen it with my own family, Weasley. I know the signs. This is only going to get worse."

"You don't know what you're talking about. Oliver would never hurt me because we're closer than ever."

"What do you mean?"

"He's my boyfriend. That's why we spend so much time together."

Marcus pinches the bridge of his nose, "Weasley...that makes it so much worse."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you see? He's not just a controlling friend anymore. He's a controlling boyfriend! There's only one step left until he becomes the abusive-"

"No! Don't say it! Oliver's not like that!"

"Weasley, you have to trust me."

"Why should I? I barely know you! You don't know anything about me or Oliver. You hate him! That's why you're telling me all this. You just don't want him to be happy and since I make him happy, you don't want us to be together. I suggest you back off and mind your own business. Have a nice life."

Percy lightly shoves him in the chest before storming out of the bathroom to find Oliver.

* * *

**Present Day:**

Percy stares at himself in the mirror. Tears fall from his eyes and drip over a dark bruise on his cheek. He licks a bleeding cut on his lip and lightly touches the finger prints on his pale hips. He traces the imprint of a hand on his wrist. Percy closes his eyes, one of them slightly puffed and surrounded by a dark circle. He takes a deep breath and points his wand at a bruise on his chest, bright against his pale skin. It slowly begins to disappear. Percy hisses but moves his wand over the other bruises and cuts lining his body.

When he's clear of all injuries, he stares at himself in the mirror again. The tears still fall from his eyes.

"I'm sorry I was late." he whispers.

**What did Percy get himself into...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Before we get started, from this chapter on the abuse will be starting. If domestic abuse really upsets you, please turn away now. For the rest of you, I hope you enjoy (well, not enjoy but you know what I mean) this chapter!**

Percy's eyes flutter open. Warm light streams in from the window and rests on his face. He allows a yawn to escape his mouth and he stretches. An arm tightens around his waist. Percy looks behind him and sees his partner's eyes are closed.

"Ol?...Oliver?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can you loosen your arm? I have to use the loo."

Oliver's arm loosens and Percy climbs out of bed. He goes to the bathroom, does his business, then stares at himself in the mirror. He squints at his blurry image.

"What's taking so long?"

Percy sighs and walks out of the bathroom. Oliver smiles at him from the bed.

"Come here. Let's cuddle."

"No work today?" Percy asks as he climbs back into bed.

"Not until tonight. Quidditch match, remember?"

"Right."

"You'll be going, won't you?"

"Of course. I wouldn't be anywhere else."

"Good. Come here."

Oliver pulls Percy close to him. He kisses the freckly forehead and runs his fingers through Percy's tangled curls.

"I like mornings like this." he whispers.

Percy breathes in Oliver's musky scent, "So do I."

"I wish we could stay here all day."

"Why don't we? Why don't we spend the day in bed?"

"You know we can't do that, Perce. We've got things to do."

"Like what?"

"You know, things."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"So?"

"So? I'd like to know why you and I can't spend the day like how we are right now."

"Because I said we have things to do."

Percy rolls his eyes, "Fine."

"I'm kind of hungry."

"You're always hungry."

"This is true. Let's get breakfast."

"You can go ahead. I'm not really hungry."

Oliver tilts his face up and kisses him before leaving. Percy lies in bed for a moment before getting up and going to the bathroom. He takes a quick shower and dresses. When he walks out he finds Oliver at the table, an empty plate in front of him and the Daily Prophet in his hands.

"Have a nice shower?" he asks.

"Yes. How was your breakfast?"

"Satisfying."

"Good."

Percy grabs the plate, places it in the sink and begins to wash it. He drops it when Oliver's fist slams on the table.

"Percy!"

"Wh-what?"

"I've been trying to get your attention!"

"You have?"

"Yes! You've been washing that dish for minutes now humming that stupid song you've been listening to lately."

"I was? I didn't even know. I'm sorry. What did you want?"

"You make it sound like I was interrupting something important. Is washing that dish really that important to you? More important than me?"

"What are you talking about? You sound ridiculous."

"Me? Ridiculous? Have you looked at yourself lately?"

Percy opens his mouth to retort, but finds the words are stuck in his throat. _Have I looked at myself lately? Is he implying that there's something wrong with the way I look?_ He looks down at his body. There's nothing strange about his clothes: his usual tan pants and sweater. Oliver's never mentioned anything about his clothes before. _It must be my face._

"No...I haven't..."

Oliver sighs and walks over to him. He takes Percy's hands in his.

"Hey, look at me."

Percy looks up at Oliver through blurry eyes.

"I was only teasing, alright? You know I think you're at least decent."

"Decent."

"Perce. It's a joke. For someone so smart you sure have a hard time understanding humor."

"Sometimes it's hard to tell the difference between an insult and a joke."

"You think I'm insulting you? You know I would never do such a thing, right?"

Percy lowers his gaze to the tile floor.

"Right, Perce?"

Oliver squeezes his hands and Percy nods.

"Good. It's all in good fun, Perce. Now, I've got to get a few things done before the match tonight. Remember, we're leaving at five."

"I'll be ready at ten 'til."

"Perfect."

Oliver pecks his lips and disappears into another room. Percy cleans up the rest of the kitchen and wanders around the house. He finds Oliver with a stack of parchment in his hand and talking on their muggle phone. He smiles slightly at the awkward way Oliver's holding the phone. _He'll never really fit in to the muggle world._ Percy grabs a book off the shelf and makes himself comfortable on the couch.

* * *

"Excuse me! Watch where you swing your arms!"

Percy rubs his shoulder and glares at the girl next to him. She continues screaming and jumping up and down, waving her arms wildly. He rolls his eyes and refocuses on the game. Blurs of navy blue and black speed through the air. Percy looks up at Oliver, positioned in front of the goal posts. One of the chasers in black throws the Quaffle and Oliver hits it away. Percy grins and joins the crowd for a quick cheer.

"That Oliver Wood is amazing, isn't he?"

Percy looks at the girl next to him, "He really is."

"And he's so handsome! Do you know if he talks to fans after?"

"Oh, um, I'm not sure. I haven't heard anything. I don't think so."

"Aw..."

Percy smiles. _If only you knew you were barking up the wrong tree._ A loud gasp from the crowd causes Percy to look back up at the game. Oliver had just fallen off his broom, and he's holding on to it with one hand. A Quaffle soars past him and through one of the hoops. Percy grips the rail in front of him. _Please hang on, Ol. Don't fall off!_

Oliver hoists himself up and straightens himself. He waves at the crowd and everyone cheers. Percy exhales slowly. _Thank Merlin._

"The snitch has been sighted! It'll be a close one! And it's Malloy from the Ballycastle Bats! Her catch brings her team to victory with a final score of 320 to 270!"

"Uh-oh." Percy mutters.

The pitch fills with cheers and people start filing out. Percy hurries after the crowd. He pushes through them until he's out of the pitch and waiting near the locker rooms. _Oliver isn't going to be happy..._

Percy stands still with his hands in his pocket and watches the doors intently. Moments that feel like hours pass and finally the door slams open. Percy tenses as he sees Oliver hurrying out. _Please...please..._Percy thinks positive thoughts as Oliver storms over. Oliver grabs his arm roughly and pulls him along. They go to a clearing and Percy takes a deep breath before Oliver apparates them back to their flat.

Once there, Percy finds himself falling into their couch as Oliver pushes him away.

"I can't fucking believe it." he mutters.

"You played well, Ol."

"We fucking lost Percy! Weren't you paying attention! We lost!"

"But you were winning! You blocked so many Quaffles! I'm so proud of you!"

"I fell off my broom! I never fall off my broom. Maybe if I hadn't fallen things would've turned out different."

"Ol, listen, you falling off your broom has absolutely nothing to do with whether or not your seeker caught the snitch."

"It has everything to do with it! I distracted her or something!"

"You're putting too much pressure on yourself."

"I'm leading this team! I have to put pressure on myself!"

"What? One of your beaters is your captain."

"No. I'm in charge."

"Oh. I see what's going on here. You're angry at yourself because you think you let your team down."

"I did."

"Oliver, listen to me. You aren't captain anymore. You don't need to worry about how your team is doing anymore. Nothing you do affects them because you're just a player now."

Oliver whirls around and shoves a finger in Percy's face, "Just a player? JUST A PLAYER! That's how you see me. I'm just a stupid player playing my stupid game!"

"That's not what I said."

"That's what you meant though. My role isn't important because I'm not the captain. I'm just there."

"Of course your role is important but you just need to focus on yourself."

"You don't know what you're talking about. You don't know anything about Quidditch. Why am I even listening to you?"

Oliver tries to walk past him and Percy grabs his arm, "Oliver, wait! Don't run away from this! You have an issue and I'm trying to help you reason and-"

Percy cries out and finds himself on the floor. He touches his lip and looks at his fingers now spotted with blood.

"I am not running away from my problems, Percy! I'm just trying to get away from you! You don't know how to drop things!"

"I'm trying to help..."

"I don't need your help!"

"Yes you do! You're overreacting over a stupid loss and you hit me when I'm trying to help you! You need some serious help!"

Oliver drops to the floor and pins Percy beneath him.

"First of all, this loss isn't stupid. It's important to me you inconsiderate prick! And who cares if I hit you? You deserve it. You go around trying to pretned you're better than me. Someone needs to show you your place and it looks like that's going to be me. Finally, before you go around accusing me of needing help, you should take a second to think about who really needs help here. Me? The famous and handsome Quidditch player with a family that loves him and fans that adore him, or you? Your family doesn't talk to you anymore and you've got no friends. You know you aren't handsome by any means. You're too skinny, you can't tan to save your sorry arse...I'd go on but I'm not that mean. I'm trying to be nice here, Perce. I'm trying ot help you. I don't appreciate you yelling at me and accusing me of something that's not true when all I've done is love and adore you. I chose to be with you Percy. I can have anyone I want, but I'm sacrificing a lot to put up with you. You should be more grateful."

Oliver pushes him roughly into the carpet before getting up. Percy lies there for a while. He hears the shower turn on and off but doesn't bother to move. It isn't until he hears Oliver's heavy footsteps that he jumps up and straightens his shirt.

"Percy?"

"Yes?"

Percy shudders when Oliver grabs his shoulders. He allows Oliver to spin him, but keeps his eyes on the floor when they face each other. His face tingles as Oliver heals his lip.

"Percy, can you look at me?"

Percy takes a deep breath and slowly looks up to meet Oliver's soft gaze.

"You know I love you, right?" Oliver asks.

"I-I don't know..."

Oliver caresses Percy's face, "This is my fault. I'm sorry Perce. I know sometimes I let my anger get the best of me, especially when it comes to Quidditch. I need to learn to control my anger better."

"Really?"

"Really. I hate to admit it but it's true. I've got a temper problem."

"See? I've tried to tell you before-"

"I know. I wasn't listening because I didn't want to admit it."

A slight smile spreads across Percy's face, "I'll try my best to help you."

"Thanks Perce. I"ll help you too."

"Help me?"

"You're not in the clear, Perce. I told you earlier. You've got your own problems. You just go around accusing people of things and sometimes you don't know when to shut up. I had to hit you. It was the only way to stop you."

"But-"

"I know. It's embarrassing to admit you've got a problem, but I'll try to help you with your problems like you're going to help me. Now, come on. Let's go to bed."

Percy sighs and allows himself to be dragged to the bedroom.

**Oliver's a bit irrational, isn't he?**

**I've never done an abuse fic before, so CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is always welcome. :) This was Oliver's good day, by the way. It will get much worse. Again, please turn away if any of this bothers you. **

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter. Warning: I'm not quite sure if this chapter is really M rated...It could qualify for T but I'm going to keep my rating as M just in case. There isn't too much detail and I couldn't bring myself to do too much. You have been warned.  
**  
**P.S. Only about one or two more chapters left. **

"Hey, Perce?"

"Yes?"

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Of course."

Oliver hands Percy his navy blue Quidditch robe. "There's a nasty tear that I tried to fix but was I think I made it worse. Could you take this somewhere to get it tailored for me? I'd go myself but I've got a meeting with my coach today about the game the other day."

"I can do that for you."

"Thanks, Perce. I'll see you later."

He pecks Percy on the cheek and apparates. Percy folds the robe and tucks it under his arm before apparating himself. He finds himself in the middle of a busy Diagon Alley. _School begins next week...Madam Malkin is probably going to be busy._

Percy walks into the shop and is surprised to find it empty.

"Excuse me?" he calls out.

"Just a moment!"

Percy waits patiently until a woman appears behind a rack of robes. She smiles at him and Percy can't help but smile back. _Same old Malkin...wrinkly and friendly._

"There is a tear in this robe. Do you think you could mend it for me please?" Percy asks.

She clucks her tongue, "I can mend anything! I just have a few robes I'm working on right now so I should get to this in about twenty minutes."

"Alright, thank you. I'll be back soon to pick it up."

Percy hands her the robe and walks out of her shop. He picks his way through the crowds of excited first years until he stands outside of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Laughter and bright music fills his ears. He raises his hand to the handle, but jerks back and all but runs away.

He keeps his head down and dodges children until he runs smack into a wall.

"Ow!"

"Watch it!"

"You're a person?"

"What else would I be?"

Percy wrinkles his nose and looks up into the dark eyes of Marcus Flint, "Flint?"

"Weasley. You haven't changed a bit."

"Neither have you. Well, you're a lot bigger than I remember, but you still look the same."

"So, how's it been?"

"Good. You?"

"Alright. What brings you here?"

"I took one of Oliver's robes to be mended for him."

"Still with Wood, eh?"

"Yeah."

"I guess I was wrong about him."

"Yeah. I guess you are."

Marcus watches as Percy wraps his arms around himself.

"Well, Flint, it was good to see you, I guess. I should be going."

Percy turns and starts to walk the other way.

"Weasley!"

Percy stops.

"I was right, wasn't I?"

Tears sting Percy's eyes. He bites his lip and walks back to Marcus.

"You were." he whispers, "You were right about everything. He's a controlling boyfriend."

Marcus nods.

"Go ahead and say it."

"Say what?"

"That you were right. Brag. Laugh."

Marcus puts his hand on Percy's shoulder, "Why would I do that?"

"Why wouldn't you? I was wrong."

"Weasley, listen to me. I may have been a prick at Hogwarts and I'm still a prick now, but I do not tolerate this."

"So, you won't make fun?"

"No."

"Okay."

"You want to walk with me?"

"Sure."

"Alright."

They slowly walk in a comfortable silence.

"My uncle." Marcus says.

"I'm sorry?" Percy asks.

"He used to hit my aunt all the time. She's my dad's sister. She never told him about how he would hit her for no reason. My uncle never drank, so we couldn't blame it on alcohol. He was an abusive husband because he wanted to be. One day, my aunt flooed into our home, really weak. There were so many bruises everywhere. Before she could explain anything, my uncle came out of the fireplace. He was so angry and she was so scared. Dad wasted no time. In a matter of seconds, my uncle was knocked out and looked almost as bad as my aunt. I was only twelve when that happened."

"I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to be. My uncle's in azkaban and my aunt's in St. Mungo's. He really messed her up."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I want you to know that I understand it."

"Oh."

"I also knew a couple guys in Slytherin who thought it was fun to hurt their girlfriends. I don't know how many of them I reported to Snape."

"He's never really beat me up before. He's hit me though. It's usually my fault."

"Don't say that. It's never your fault."

"But I trigger something in him. He's usually stressed from Quidditch and I make things worse."

Marcus nods, "I see. What does your family think of him?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't talked to them in...I don't even know the last time."

"Friends?"

"Don't have anyway."

"What about work? I heard you joined the Ministry right after Hogwarts."

"I did, but I quit about a year ago."

"Why?"

"Because Oliver wanted one of us to stay home."

"And he forced you."

"He didn't force me. I-I chose to."

"I'll bet he didn't spend too much time contemplating quitting his job."

"Well, no."

"Exactly."

Percy stops walking and lowers his head, "I should've listened to you."

Marcus puts his hands on his shoulders, "Listen Weasley. I'm not trying to make you feel worse. That's the last thing I want to do."

"I just...I don't know how to stop him. He won't listen to me."

"I think you need to leave, Percy."

"Leave? I can't just-you called me Percy."

Marcus smiles, "That's your name isn't it?"

"Well, yes."

"I want to help you get out of this."

"Why?"

"Because I guess you could say I kind of like you."

"Like me?"

"Yes. There's something about you-"

"Percy? What are you doing with Flint? He isn't bothering you is he?"

Percy jumps as Oliver's arm wraps around his shoulders.

"N-no. We were just talking." he says.

Oliver glares at Flint, "You should leave my boyfriend alone."

"Maybe you should think about what you just said."

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Okay, Oliver, I think the robe might be ready. We should go check." Percy says.

Oliver nods, "Yes. Let's go."

Marcus grabs Percy's arm, "If you need anything you know where to find me."

"What?"

Oliver tugs Percy back, "Let's go!"

Marcus watches as they walk away, Oliver dragging Percy behind him, and Percy looking back with scared eyes.

_I need to get him out._ Marcus thinks.

* * *

"What were you doing with Flint?" Oliver yells when they apparate into their living room.

"I ran into him and we were just talking, honest."

"What was with all the 'you know where to find me' crap?"

"I don't even know. I have no idea where he lives. I haven't even talked to him since today!"

Oliver laughs, "That's real rich Percy. You don't think I know what's going on here?"

"What are you talking about?" Percy asks.

"You've been cheating on me haven't you?"

"What? No! I told you I haven't talked to him since Hogwarts!"

"This has been going since Hogwarts?"

"No! That's not what I meant!"

"Don't even try to tell me anything different! You two seemed awfully friendly to me. It's a good thing I got out of my meeting early. Who knows what you two would've started doing?"

Percy takes Oliver's hands, "Oliver listen to yourself! I would never ever cheat on you."

Oliver sneers at him.

"Please, Oliver. Believe me."

Oliver runs his hand through Percy's curls. He kisses Percy's forehead. Percy lets out a shaky breath.

"I'm glad you came to your senses." he whispers.

"I have. Everything makes sense now." Oliver says.

Percy cries out when Oliver roughly pulls his head back.

"Oliver?"

"You aren't allowed to cheat on me. Understand?"

"Oliver, it hurts!"

"Understand?"

"It hurts...yes!"

"Good. I'm going to make sure you never forget."

Percy's eyes widen when he's thrown to the floor. Oliver gets on top of him. He pins Percy beneath him and stares at him. Percy struggles to break free and his breath quickens when Oliver's grip tightens.

"Oliver! Let me go! Oliver, please! You're scaring me!"

"Good."

"Get. Off. Of. Me!"

Percy head butts Oliver causing both of them to cry out. Oliver releases Percy to rub his head. Percy's head throbs as he tries to sit up. Before he can Oliver hits him across the face. His cheek stings and he can taste the coppery flavor of blood in his mouth. Oliver pins him down again.

"Don't ever do that again!" he yells.

"Oliver, please! Let's talk about this!"

"I'm done talking!"

"Oliver, you're being irritational."

"Shut up!"

"No, you need to hear this. Nothing you're doing is-"

Oliver punches Percy in the stomach.

"I said shut up."

"Oliver?"

Oliver's hand wraps around his neck, "What?"

Percy chokes and claws at Oliver's hand.

"You going to shut up now?" Oliver asks.

Percy nods and gasps when Oliver's hand leaves his neck. He takes a few deep breaths. Oliver smiles at him. He strokes Percy's bruising cheek.

"You know, I only react like this because I love you."

"Do you? Do you really love me?"

Oliver's eyes darkens and once again Percy find himself pinned to the floor.

"How dare you question how much I love you!"

"You hit me, Oliver! What's loving about that?"

"I guess you're right. I must be doing something wrong if you don't think I love you. Let me show you."

Oliver pins Percy with one hand and uses his other hand to undo the button of Percy's pants.

"Oliver, what are you doing?"

"Just showing you how much I love you, Perce."

"With sex? This is not the time!"

Oliver pulls Percy's pants down to his kness.

"Oliver, stop!"

"No. I need you to know how much I love you."

"I believe you! Just please stop!"

Oliver throws Percy's pants across the room. Percy tries to tug both his arms free from Oliver's hand. He wriggles and squirms, but Oliver holds him tight. This goes on for minutes until Percy feels Oliver's skin against his.

"Oliver, stop!"

"No."

"Oliver!"

Oliver spreads Percy's legs and positions himself at Percy's entrance. Tears leak from Percy's eyes.

"Oliver, please! I don't want this! Not now. Not when you're like this."

"Don't kid yourself. You asked for it."

Oliver shoves himself in and Percy screams. He squeezes his eyes shut and a loud sob escapes him.

"Stop! Please, it hurts!"

"You going to cheat on me again?"

"No!"

"So you admit it!"

"No!"

Oliver pounds into him and Percy screams at him to stop.

"Look at me!" Oliver orders.

Percy shakes his head.

"Look at me!"

Percy's eyes snap open and he cringes at how cold Oliver's eyes are. Oliver cries out and shudders as he finishes. He collapses on top of Percy's trembling body.

"The next time you decide to cheat on me, you won't be let off so easily." he says in a low voice.

Oliver pulls out of him and walks out of the room. Percy lies there on the floor, bruises on his wrists, face, and neck, and bleeding from his abused hole.

_I'm sorry Marcus...I should've listened to you..._

**It hurts to have this happen to Percy...**

**The next update will be up soon! **


	7. Chapter 7

**And here's the next chapter! One more after this! Thank you all for hanging in there! :D**

Percy sits curled up on the couch watching Oliver gather his things for Quidditch practice. Regardless of the heat coming in from the open window, he pulls his fleece blanket tighter around him.

"Today's practice should be short, only a couple hours. We have another game in a few days and coach doesn't want to over work us." Oliver says, shoving his robe into a bag.

Percy nods.

"Well, I'm off."

"Have a good day."

"And you have a good day as well."

Percy turns his head as Oliver leans in to kiss him. Oliver rolls his eyes, kisses him on the cheek and mumbles something about "You try to show him how much you love him and he refuses to kiss you." When the door shuts, Percy jumps up from the couch and runs to his study. He tears through his drawers and goes through all of his folders, scattering parchment everywhere.

"Where is it? It's gotta be around here somewhere..."

Percy spreads everything out on the floor, some of the files being pushed under his desk and cabinets.

"Here it is!"

He grabs a large, tan, leather book. He opens it and turns the pages fast enough for them to snap.

"E...E...E...where the hell is F...F! Flint...Flint...Flint...why isn't he in here!"

Percy's eyes widen as he reads an address for a person by the name of A. Fletcher, and then an address for a S. Flounder.

"He should be right here...why isn't he in the Ministry's records? Where could he be?"

Percy thinks for a minute before throwing the book to the side and running to his bedroom. He dives to the ground and reaches under the bed, pulling out various books. He opens a small, blue book titled _The Quidditch Registry_ and flips through the pages. He smiles when his eyes land on:

**Flint, Marcus.**

**Chaser, Falmouth Falcons.**

**158 Delaney Drive. #6.**

Percy reads through it once more before throwing the book back under the bed. He kicks everything else under, grabs his wand and apparates.

He finds himself in front of a large, brick apartment building. A few people walk out of it.

"Did you just appear out of nothing?"

Percy looks at an elderly woman next to him. She stares at him quizzically.

"Excuse me?"

"You just popped out of thin air."

_She's a muggle._ "I didn't."

"I swear you did."

"I think I would know if I popped out of thin air. I simply walked up the street."

The woman looks at the street, back to him, back to the street, and at him once more.

"I'm losing my mind. Don't ever get old, young man. It drives you crazy."

Percy smiles at her and walks to the apartment. He catches the door before it shuts and searches for room six. When he finds it, he hesitates before knocking on the door.

"Who is it?"

"P-Percy." Percy says.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

"It's Percy."

The door opens and Percy blushes when he sees Marcus wearing nothing but a pair of low hanging sweats.

"I knew you could fine me." Marcus says.

"It wasn't too difficult. You aren't registered with the Ministry though."

"Yeah. I just moved here. What can I do for you?"

Tears fill Percy's eyes, "I need your help. I need to leave."

As the tears begin to fall Marcus pulls Percy inside and hugs him.

"What did he do?"

"H-he thought we were together!"

"We were."

"No! He thought we were sleeping together!"

"Oh."

"He got mad and hit me like he usually does. I thought I could try to get him to talk but he wouldn't listen! He pinned me on the floor!"

Marcus arms tighten around Percy, "Then what?"

"Th-en he r-ra-he forced himself on me!"

"He did what!"

"I told him to stop and it hurt but he said he was showing me how much he loved me! I tried closing my eyes but he made me keep them open!"

"When did this happen?"

"Two days ago. I healed myself but it still hurts Marcus! Why wouldn't he stop?"

Percy's legs weaken and he falls into Marcus, sobbing into his shoulder. Marcus guides him over to his couch and rubs Percy's back. Moments pass before Marcus finally speaks.

"He needs to be reported."

"No!"

"But Percy-"

"No! That'll just makes things worse!" Percy looks at him with his eyes bright with tears, "Please don't report it...at least help me leave first."

Marcus nods, "I can understand that. Alright, I am going to help you get out and find you a safe place to go. Would you mind staying with a friend of mine until we can find you something more permanent?"

"No. Of course not."

"Okay. I think I know the perfect person."

"Great. Let's go there now."

"No, not now."

"What? Why not?"

"I have a plan. Where's Wood right now?"

"Quidditch practice. He'll be back soon."

"What about tomorrow? Where will he be?"

"Practice. Only for a few hours though."

"Okay. Here's what you're going to do. Go home and act completely natural tonight. You don't want Wood to think something's up or he'll come after you. Tomorrow, after he leaves, pack and get all of your stuff out of there. What time does he usually leave?"

"Around ten."

"Alright. I'll be at your place at eleven and not a minute later. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Don't let Wood get suspicious tonight, alright?"

"Alright."

"Do you think you can do this?"

Percy nods, "I think so. Just don't be late."

"I won't. I promise."

Marcus pulls him close for a hug. Percy sighs and relaxes into Marcus's warmth.

"Thank you, Marcus. Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it."

"But I have to. We aren't friends or anything. We're merely acquaintances and after I refused to listen to you the first time you still want to help me."

"That's because I care about you, Percy. More than I should."

"What does that mean?"

Marcus strokes Percy's cheek, causing Percy to twitch. He leans forward and his lips lightly graze Percy's. Heat rises to Percy's face. Marcus pulls away, but Percy chases after him, pressing their lips together. They stay like that for a while, kissing with Marcus's arms around Percy and Percy's hands resting on Marcus's bare chest. When they finally part, Percy's breath escapes him in pants. Marcus smiles and rests his forehead against Percy's.

"Tell me your address and I'll be there tomorrow at eleven." he whispers.

Blushing, Percy mumbles what he hopes is his address before stepping away from Marcus and apparating out of the apartment. When he appears in his living he jumps when he finds Oliver leaning against the wall, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"You're early." he says.

"Nope. I'm actually on time."

Percy looks at the clock. Twelve ten. I was at Marcus's for an hour.

"Where have you been?" Oliver asks.

"Out."

"Clearly."

"I...I went to the library. To see if they had any new books."

"Really?"

"Yes. There were none that interested me."

"I see."

"I'm hungry. I'm going to go get lunch. Want me to make you anything?"

"Sure."

"What would you like?"

"Surprise me."

"I can do that."

Percy starts walking to the kitchen.

"Oh, Perce?"

He freezes and looks at Oliver, "Yeah?"

"Were you looking for something?"

"What?"

"The study. It's a mess."

_Shit..._ "Um, yes, I was."

"It must've been important. Did you find it?"

"Um...no. No, I did not."

Oliver studies him for a moment. Percy clears his throat before turning back to the kitchen. He yelps when he's slammed against the wall. Oliver's breath ghosts on the back of his neck.

"You're lying, Perce."

"N-no..."

"You're a terrible liar. Always have been. Your ears get red, you stutter and you have a tendency to look to the left. You've just done all three."

"Oh...coincidence?"

"You know what I think is a funny coincidence?"

"What?"

"The registration book was wide open on the floor."

Oliver's knee presses into the small of Percy's back. Percy winces from the pain.

"It was open to the 'F' section."

Oliver presses harder and Percy bites his lip to keep quiet.

"On the 'Fl' page to be exact. I thought about who we know that has a last name that begins with those letters and do you know who came to mind?"

Percy shakes his head.

"Why don't you look on page three of the Quidditch Registry. He's the first name."

Percy's spun around and Oliver holds him against the wall.

"It's so weird that just a few days ago you run into Flint in Diagon Alley and he tells you that you know where to find him and today the Ministry Registry is open to the 'Fl' page as if you might've been looking for him or something. I'd say that there's a connection, but what do I know. You're the smart one. It must just be a coincidence."

Percy lowers his gaze to the floor.

"Nothing to say for yourself? I thought you were better than that Percy, but look at you know. You've stooped so low. I don't think you can get any lower. Not only are you knowingly cheating on me, but you keep on with this affair even after I've figured it out. You just can't help yourself, can you. And to think I spent all of Hogwarts worshiping you? I protected you; I was the one person who loved you and this is how you repay me?"

Percy opens his mouth to respond and tell Oliver he couldn't be more wrong and how backward everything is, but closes it at the harsh glare from the man who has him pinned against the wall.

"I can't believe you, Percy. It's no wonder your family doesn't talk to you anymore. You're a worthless piece of garbage who's wasted my life. Have fun with Flint. You two can be worthless and hateful together."

Oliver shoves Percy into the wall before walking out of the room. Shaking, Percy sinks to the floor and hugs his knees to his chest.

_Worthless? Hateful? Have I been wrong? I thought I was the only one hurting in this relationship...maybe I was wrong..._

Percy sits there unmoving for hours, staring at a small crack in the wood floor. He doesn't notice when the room darkens as the sun sets outside. It isn't until Oliver sits next to him on the floor and drapes a blanket over them that he finally moves. Oliver puts an arm around him and Percy rests his head on Oliver's shoulder.

"I don't even know why I'm wasting my time with you." Oliver whispers.

Tears sting Percy's eyes. _Eleven won't come fast enough._

**Manipulation can be both a powerful and dangerous thing depending on what end you're on...**

**Next chapter Marcus comes to save Percy! You'll find out what happens next week! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, everyone. Here's the end. Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, following and anything else you did with this story! :D You guys are awesome! :D **

The next morning, Percy wakes up early. The sun is still rising. His back hurts and he realizes that he's on the floor, leaning awkwardly against the wall. An arm is draped over his shoulder. _Marcus?_ Percy looks up at Oliver. He sighs and closes his eyes. He tries to go back to sleep, but his nerves won't let him. _In a few hours, I'll be out. Marcus will come here for me._ Percy remembers the kiss between him and Marcus. A smile spreads across his face, but quickly disappears. _I can't think like that...not until I'm out._ Percy looks at Oliver again. He studies Oliver's peaceful features. _He looks so handsome when he sleeps. He looks so innocent...but I know this isn't who he is. I wish it was.._.

Percy adjusts his position and winces at his sore muscles. Oliver's arm tightens around him. He sits there for about an hour before Oliver finally stirs. Oliver opens his eyes, yawns and stretches. He looks down at the mass of curls.

"Morning, Perce."

"Morning."

"We're too old to fall asleep on the floor."

"Yeah."

Oliver stands up, grunting and leans over. Percy watches him and stretch for a moment before getting up and doing the same. They go about their morning comfortably, eating breakfast together, chatting about news in the Daily Prophet and cleaning up together.

"This is nice." Oliver says, taking Percy's hand.

"Hmm?"

"You and me. We act like we've done this same routine millions of times before. We're comfortable together. I like it."

Percy lowers his gaze, "Oh, yeah. Me too."

"I love you, Percy."

"I-I love y-y-you too."

Oliver kisses him and Percy tries to pull away after a few seconds. Oliver pulls him close and after failing to break away, Percy allows him to continue. He feels the counter press into his back and grabs it for support. Oliver pins him there with his body and trails his kisses to Percy's neck.

"What are you doing?" Percy asks.

"This." Oliver sucks and nibbles on Percy's neck.

Usually when Oliver did that, Percy's knees would go weak and he'd shudder delightfully. One thing would lead to another and they'd end up in bed. Now, Percy can't help but feel disgusted. Not wanting to anger Oliver, Percy lightly pushes him away.

"Not now, Oliver." he says.

"Why not? Now's the perfect time." Oliver whines.

"I can't..."

"Why not? Is there something wrong? Are you ill?"

"No. It's just-"

"Is it me?"

Oliver gives Percy big, brown eyes and Percy forces himself to look away. He's always loved Oliver's puppy eyes.

"I...um...I want to save it for later."

"Later?"

Percy nods. "That's right. Tonight. After dinner."

Oliver smirks, "Oh, I see. You've got some romantic evening planned don't you?"

"Well, nothing gets past you."

"You're too adorable. It's a deal. I'll wait until tonight."

Oliver kisses him once more before leaving the kitchen. Percy lets out a sigh of relief before making himself busy.

* * *

When it's time for Oliver to leave, he kisses Percy goodbye and Percy allows the kiss to linger longer than necessary, knowing that it's the last time. As soon as the door closes, Percy counts to twenty before hurrying to the bedroom. He finds his bags and spells all of his clothes in them. He packs all his little trinkets, toiletries, and a few pieces of furniture that are his. He goes through the study and packs all his books and files away. After about forty minutes, Percy shrinks his bags and stuffs them in his pockets. He looks around him. _Nearly empty...I never realized how much stuff was actually mine._ Percy looks at the clock. _Ten 'till eleven._ He sits on the couch but gets up nearly a minute later. He starts to pace. He sweats and wrings his hands nervously.

_**Knock-knock!**_

Percy cries out.

"Percy? It's me. Marcus."

Percy hurries over to the door and pulls it open. Marcus smiles at him and Percy hugs him.

"I'm so happy to see you." he says.

"I'm happy to see you, too. You ready to go?"

"Yes."

"Got everything?"

"In my pockets."

"Alright. Let's-"

_**Pop!**_

Percy's eyes widen. He spins around and finds Oliver standing in the living room, Quidditch bag in hand.

"You're early." Percy points out.

"Yes. We just had a meeting today. No practice. What's going on here?"

"Um...listen...you see, our relationship hasn't been, well, you know-"

"No, I don't. I'm not understanding."

"Oliver, I'm sorry, but-"

"No." Marcus says, walking in and stepping in front of Percy. "Don't apologize, Percy. None of this is your fault."

Oliver glares at Marcus, "Flint."

"Wood."

"What are you doing at my home?"

"Taking Percy away."

"You're kidnapping him?"

"No, you idiot. I'm saving him from you."

"Saving?"

"I've only spoken to Percy twice since Hogwarts and I can already tell that you've been nothing but horrible to him. Percy deserves better than you."

"Marcus, please." Percy whispers.

"You know what? Yesterday, Percy came to me crying and said you raped him. How dare you do that to him! He didn't deserve any of it! You hit him and degrade him! He doesn't deserve something as disgusting as you!"

"Marcus-"

"No, Perce. Flint's right." Oliver says.

"Oliver?"

Oliver lowers his head, "I've been terrible to you these past few years. I just loved you so much...I didn't know what I was doing. I thought I was doing the right thing."

"You thought hitting me was the right thing to do?"

"No, that's not what I mean. I don't have any excuse for being horrible to you. All I know is I was wrong. I've been driving you away and I got angry and it was never your fault. It was always mine. I was mad at myself for treating you badly and I took it out on you. If I could take it all back, I would. Since I can't...all I can do is apologize."

"Too late, Wood. Percy, come on." Flint says.

"Wait." Percy steps around him and stops a few feet in front of Oliver.

Oliver looks at him with tears spilling down his face.

"I'm sorry, Percy. I'm sorry for every time I hit you. I'm sorry for calling you worthless and making you feel like you didn't mean anything to me. I'm sorry for r-ra-forcing myself on you. I should die for that. I was wrong, completely wrong, about everything. You mean everything to me. You're my whole world and I don't know what I'd do without you. Waking up next to you every morning always makes my day. Even when I'm angry seeing you sparks something fuzzy in me. Now I'll never experience that again."

"This sounds fake, Percy. Come on." Marcus says.

"I'm sorry Percy! I'm so sorry! Please! Don't go! I'll change! I'll be better! I promise! Just , please, give me another chance! I love you, Percy Weasley!"

By this point, Oliver had fallen to his knees. Percy watched him, his own eyes filling with tears.

"Percy...I can't live without you. Please don't leave. I'd rather you kill me now. Please don't leave me..."

"Oliver, I-"

"I know...it's better for you if you leave. You won't be able to live your life if you stay. I've taken your whole life away. You're much better off without me. Please, just go. The longer you stay, the more it hurts."

Oliver's body shakes violently with his sobs. His hands cover his face. Percy reaches down to touch him, but jerks his hand away.

"He never cries..." Percy whispers.

"Percy, we should really go." Marcus says.

"Right."

Marcus holds out his hand. Percy looks at it but doesn't grab it. Oliver's sobs echo around the nearly empty room. Percy squeezes his eyes shut.

"Percy," Marcus says, "I don't want to push you into anything. It's up to you whether or not you leave. You're a smart guy, and I know you'll make the right decision, but it is your decision."

Percy nods. He looks at Marcus's hand, at Oliver's shaking body, Marcus's hand, Oliver's body, Marcus, Oliver, then finally Marcus. He takes a deep breath and reaches out to Marcus's hand with both of his.

Marcus smiles. "I knew-"

"Don't say it. Marcus, I'm sorry that you had to come out here."

His smile becomes a frown, "What are you talking about?"

"I can't do this. I can't leave him. He's everything I have and I'm everything he has."

"Percy, you can't-"

"Yes, I can. Look at him. I've never seen him like this. Maybe he really is sorry."

"Maybe he isn't."

"But maybe he is. I have to give him that chance."

"Percy, think about this."

"I am. I think staying is the right decision. Thank you for everything, though."

Percy kisses his hand before walking over to Oliver.

"Stand up." he says.

Oliver slowly stands, wiping his face. Percy caresses his cheek. Oliver pulls him in for a hug.

"Oh, Merlin, Percy! Thank you! I love you! Things will be different, I promise! Everything is going to change! I love you so much!"

Percy smiles, "I love you too, Oliver."

Marcus watches them for a moment. He sighs and shakes his head before walking out and closing the door behind him. _I hope you know what you're doing this time._ He thinks.

Oliver strokes Percy's curls and kisses his cheek, "You're really going to stay?"

"Yes." Percy says.

"You really love me?"

"Of course I do, Ol."

"Good."

"You just have to keep your word that things will change. I'm going to really leave if you keep doing what you're doing."

Oliver tightens his hold on Percy.

"Ol? Are you listening to me? Can you loosen your arms? This is kind of starting to hurt...Ol?"

Percy leans his head back to look at Oliver. His face is dry and there is no evidence he had been crying. There is no sadness in his eyes, just cold hatred.

"Oliver?" Percy asks.

"Shut up."

"But-"

"Shut up."

Percy closes his mouth. Oliver smirks.

"You're so weak. You honestly thought you could leave me? I'm all you've got and you know it. Flint? He would've abandoned you the first chance he got. You've got no one but me and you thought you could leave? You're so stupid. Things are going to change around here. They really are. They need to. I can't have you trying to leave again. Which reminds me, don't ever do this again. If you try, you are going to wish you were dead. I am going to do such horrible things to you that you'll beg me to end your life. Understand?"

Percy nods.

"Good. I have to admit though, you were pretty brave, pulling a stunt like that. You remember what you told me the Sorting Hat said? Something about being brave enough to sacrifice your desires to please someone? You're going to follow that through to the end aren't you?"

Percy doesn't say anything. He just stares at Oliver through blurred vision.

"You're not seriously going to cry, are you? Don't try to blink them away. I can always tell when you're about to cry. You can be so pathetic sometimes. Speaking of tears, how'd you like my show? I'm pretty good at getting tears to come. I used to get everything I wanted as a kid because of this. I'm actually surprised it still works. I'm even more surprised you fell for it. So weak..."

Percy grits his teeth. He places his hands on Oliver's chest and pushes. Oliver's arms tighten.

"Don't even think about it."

Percy glares at him. He thinks about every time Oliver hit him, every time he called him something terrible. He thinks about the other night when Oliver raped him. Anger fuels him and he feels a surge of strength. _Maybe Marcus isn't too far..._

"I can see it in your eyes. Go ahead and try it. I dare you." Oliver whispers.

Percy fists his hands in Oliver's shirt.

"Go, Perce. Push me away. Run. Run as fast as you can. Here's a bit of advice, though. Don't ever slow down because when you do, I'll be right there to catch you. Trust me, I'll be there to win. I always win."

Percy takes a deep breath.

"Run away. Run to a life of fear, constantly looking over your shoulder for me. Always feeling me around you, even when I'm not there. Go ahead."

Oliver lets him go.

"Run, Percy."

Percy's hands loosen from Oliver's sweater, but he doesn't let go. His eyes fix on Oliver's shoes. _Run away. Run to a life of fear, constantly looking over your shoulder for me. Always feeling me around you, even when I'm not there. Go ahead._ He closes his eyes, sighs, and rests his head on Oliver's shoulder in defeat.

***Hides* Don't hate me for doing this to Percy...Not all stories have a happy ending. I've read some other abuse stories and the victim usually gets out and has a better life. Some people never leave. I wanted to show that side. Anyway, thank you all again for reading! :)**


End file.
